Unnatural Happenings at Tower Prep
by ForestLoverGreen
Summary: What happens when a group of three kids show up together at Tower Prep? Will they ecsape? R&R! My first ever crossover. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**You guys almost made me cry! I didnn't know that THAT many people would read this story. So as most of you said, I am continuing it. Just to let you know, **_italics_** are Ian's thoughts. Bold **is Gabe**. **Underlined** is Henry. **_**All of them**_** are Jasper's. Maggie's is ****Underlined and bolded****. I know, it's confusing.**

_**Ian POV**_

"Gabe, I think we have new roommates." Ian said, kind of annoyed. "UGH! Why don't they put the new kids in different rooms? We've already had Connor." "I know man, I know." Gabe said, shaking his head. _Oh well, we'll have to deal with it._

_**Henry POV**_

**His dream: **Henry was walking down the hall. Then all of a sudden, he was listening to some band. He was getting sleepy. Now he was getting real sleepy. He only remembered this yellow elevator.

Henry just woke up.

"Where am I? Where's Jasper? Who are you?" Henry said, frustrated and scared. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Some voice told him. "Hi, I'm Ian." Guess that was Ian's voice. "Um, earlier you said you were looking for a kid named Jasper. Are you talking about him?" Ian said, pointing to the kid on the bed across from him. "Yeah, that's him." I replied. Wait, where's Maggie?

"Um, sorry to bother you again, but do you know if you've seen Maggie around here?" I asked. "Sorry. Don't know a Maggie. Though, you might see her a breakfast." Ian replied. "Ok. Thanks again."

**Sorry that this was kinda short. I had writer's block. Man, I STRONGLY DISLIKE (See I didn't say THE WORD!) Writer's Block. Oh well!**

**R&R! PLEASE I NEED ADVICE! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE! (Although, I do have my sister to talk to about this.) Hope you like it so far!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ llcop6456**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND I AM SAYING THIS ONLY ONE TIME.**

_**Jasper POV**_

... I was sleeping. But I heard my best friend talking with some other person. As long as my best friend/cousin was in the room. So I just listened. I heard blah, blah, blah, Jasper. Oh well. They were talking about me. Who cares. As long as they were there, I was fine. _**Where am I? Oh well. I bet Henry knows. I'll ask him later. **_

_**Gabe POV**_

**Dum dee dum dee dum... **"Whoa! Who are they?" I asked. Ian replied,  
"They came over night." "Cool." I answered back. "I'll meet you at breakfast. I'm starving!" I told Ian. "Kay." Ian said. "I'll start talking to them. Get to know them. See ya later." Ian said.

I left.

_**Ian POV**_

Jasper woke up, and we talked a bit. I told them about the uniforms. They groaned. Oh well. So we let the room and we went to breakfast. I guess they found Maggie because when they found her, they said, "Hi" and hugged and stuff. Maggie is staying with Suki and CJ.

**Hope you liked that chapter. It's night so I have to go to bed. Good Night!**

**R&R!**

**~~ llcop6456**


	3. Chapter 3

**BACK! Ok here is the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

_**Gabe POV**_

We left breakfast and went to our first class, Biology. They did the normal blah, blah, blah. After all of our classes we went back to our rooms. CJ and Suki told Maggie and Ian and I told Jasper and Henry about the observatory. Henry and Jasper were kind of excited. We showed them the way down there, and when we got there, we saw Maggie, CJ, and Suki. Maggie was looking around the place, and, suddenly she found this small triangle bonocular.

_**Maggie POV**_

I found this bonocular thing, but I don't know what it is. Gabe saw me pick it up, and he came over to me. "Do you know what that is?" Pulling his hand out for me to put it in his hand. I gave it to him. "No clue." I replied. "Hmmm..." He said, confused. "Where did you find it?" "Top shelf on the right." I replied. "Okay." He said, starting to wander to the shelf. "Check this out!" He exclaimed after a couple of minutes searching. He showed us a piece of paper. Looks like we found something.

**OKEY DOKEY! That's the chapter for today. Guess it ended in a cliff hanger! I will try to post another story tomorrow. Night!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this new chappie! I did it in like, an hour! Na, I don't know how long it took. Oh well! You know, I say "Oh well" a ton! Oh well! UGH! Stop saying it Kenzie! Oops, I said my real name. Oh you guys won't care. On with the story! Before I do, I just relized my chapters were REALLY SHORT! I so need to make them longer.**

_**Henry POV**_

After we heard Gabe say something interesting, we all walked over to him. He showed us a piece of paper that said,

_Use this bonocular to see the truth,_

_Open it up, and you have a clue._

"Well then, guess we have a clue." I said. Everybody started to laugh. "Yeah, I geuss we do!" Ian said. CJ started to try to pry open the bonocular. Ian asked her if she needed help. She said yes and handed over the bonocular. He managed to open it, and there was another clue. On it, it said:

_You managed to figure out the clue,_

_Now you must look around the room._

_If you find a hollow tree,_

_Look through it and you will see._

Hmmmmmm...

What could it mean?

_**Suki POV**_

So first, Maggie found a bonocular. Then Gabe found a piece of paper with a clue. Ian opened the bonocular, and found another clue. Hmmm... this could be harder than I thought. Then I said, "What if we use the bonocular to look for the tree?" "But it's already bro-" Ian was about to say before he got cut off by Gabe. "Fixed it. It just popped back on." When he said this he kept on opening, and closing it. Open, close um. "Gabe," Ian said. "Open, close um." Gabe said, kind of talking to himself. "Gabe!" Ian said again, getting Gabe's attention this time. "What!" Gabe said. Ian kind of popped his head forward and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, sorry." Gabe said.

**This is the end of this chapter. Sorry! Felt like it. Stop yelling at me! Geez, MAN!**

**R&R!**

**If you do you will have a WONDERFUL DAY IN FRONT OF YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I was so so sad I was crying because someone said something to me about my story which was really kind of mean. I am trying my best! If you see my new story "Fred and George's Ultimate PrankOff War" my first chapter has the most words I **_**EVER **_**wrote. If you want to see go ahead. But, if you don't want to, I'll tell you that it has 444 words in it. That's a LOT for me. I could write a LOT more, if I have more time. But I don't. School. That's always the answer for me. I'm sorry. I am also sorry about the wait. I didn't have time to really write that much and post it because my birthday is coming up. Can't wait for it!**

_**CJ POV**_

Wow.

The new girl found something on her first day. Impressive.

So I guess everything about escaping comes off of this bonocular thing.

"Okay. So Suki is going to look through it?" I asked. "Yeah." Suki replied.

"Okay. So you need to make sure that you look for a small tree that looks hollow, or anything suspicious." Ian told Suki. "Okay." Suki replied. "Hope you find something good!" I told her. "I hope so." She said.

She looked through it.

_**Suki POV**_

I looked through the thing, bonocular, whatever, and I found something that looked kind of, what's the word, strange?

What I found was this mini tree in the far, far, far left corner of the room. It looked hollow to me, so I walked over there without telling them I found something. "Did you find something?" Henry asked me. I couldn't hear him. It was like I was, ummm, under some sort of spell.

It was very strange. I didn't know that though. I walked over to it and looked through the dirt.

I unrooted the tree and looked to see if it was hollow. Yep, it was.

Everyone else came over to see what I found. "YES! You found it Suki!" Gabe kind of shouted.

"Do you ever listen to me? I said no screaming! Somebody might find us!" Ian reminded Gabe.

"Hmmmm... Now what's next?" I asked. "Wait, is there a note in the trunk of the tree?" Jasper asked me.

I totally forgot he was even alive.

"Let me look." I looked through it again, and sure enough, it was there.

"What does it say?" Maggie asked me.

"I don't know. Do you wanna read it?" I asked her. "Sure." She replied. "Here you go." When I said that, I gave her the note. She read the note.

_When you looked through this trunk, _

_Was there a a picture of a monk?_

**(Dude, I know that was kind of a weird poem, but hey, keep reading.)**

Dude, what up with the monk? Oh well. "Let's try to find this monk." Ian said. "Okay" We all said at the same time.

"But don't we have to use the tree thing?" Jasper asked. "Oh yeah." Henry said. "Good point!" CJ said. "You can do it Jasper." Maggie said. "Okay." Jasper said quickly. "Here." Maggie told him. "Here I go!" Jasper said, looking through it. "I don't see anything right no- Oh! I found something!" Jasper explained. "See right over there." Jasper said, pointing around to the right corner.

"Ugh. Why do they keep on making us go around in circles?" Gabe said, sighing.

"I don't know Gabe." Ian said.

"Wait, where is the picture?" Maggie asked.

Jasper pointed to the corner again.

"I don't see it." CJ said.

"Me neither." Gabe said.

"Maybe you can only see it through this thing." Jasper said.

"Jasper, go over to the picture and pick it up. See if there is a note attached to it." Ian told Jasper.

"Okay." Jasper replied.

Jasper walked over to it.

"Found something." Jasper said.

**Bet you don't like me now that I have ended it right there. HA! Actually I just ran out of ideas. But who cares! Oh yeah, you do!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! The new chapter's here! YAY! Okay, I seriously don't know WHAT I was thinking when I talked about that monk! What was up with that? Okay onto the story! Just to let you know, Jasper was holding the trunk up to his eye as a telescope when he walked over to the picture.**

_**Jasper POV**_

"Whoa! Who is this dude?" I asked. "I don't know Jasper because I can't see it." Maggie said, kind of irritated.

"Well sorry for asking!" I kind of yelled back.

"Okay Jasper, I think we heard enough." Suki said.

"Look on the back of it." Suki suggested.

"No! Why would I look at the _back _of the guy. I feel like there is going to be something." I groaned.

I looked at the back of the picture. Oh COME ON! Why? WHY?

"What does it say?" CJ asked.

"It just has normal writing. No poem. That's actually kind of nice." Jasper said, day-dreaming.

"Just read it." Gabe said.

"Okay." I said

I started to read it aloud.

_You have passed my test._

_Sorry about the poems. I couldn't think of rhymes._

_You WILL get where you want in the future. Your luck will just begin. From this day on, you will be known as MY special followers._

_That is all I can say._

_I hope we can met. For real._

_~JS_

**Whoa! I'm so sorry! I HAD TO! Plus, my parents are almost home. Hey who cares. I'll just keep writing.**

**Please give me reviews, cause I am kind of paranoid. I have NOTHING TO DO! Or just message me.**

**Your pick!**

**R&R!**

**~llcop6456**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I am not sure if I should continue this story or not. If you want me to continue it, say that in a review for THIS chapter. So I can see it better. If you want me to make a SEQUAL say THAT in a review. Or if you just plainly hated this story and don't like any of it at ALL, say that in a review. Thank you for listening! :D **


	8. GoodBye Fan Fiction

Hi guys. Llcop here. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to quit Fan Fiction. (For now.) I'll make a new account. It's just I want to focus on one story I'm writing. Or finish the ones I started, one-by-one. Thank you so much for listening. And I hope to see you soon.

Toodlez for now,

~~~~ llcop6456

P.S. Look at my profile once in a while. I am going to post the new name of my account there. Thanks.


	9. A Biiiggggg Surprise for you!

**Ello Amigos! Just wanted to let you know, I've decided that I'm, ******DRUMROLL****** going to be making a sequel. (Squeal!) So I won't be updating frequently, ****MAYBE ****twice a month, but probably once a month.**

**Everybody knows how school, homework, and work get in the way, so yeah. I've been doing photography a lot now, but I'm still writing stories. Oh, and also, I'm going to be editing the past chapters, just to clean it up and stuff. So be sure to check in once and a while.**

**T-HANKS FOR READING!**

**Toodlez!**


	10. ZE BIG ANNOUNZEMENT!

**Hey Guys! Llcop6456 here. So, the time has come. I'm going to just change my pen name, and completely edit ALLLLLLLLL of my stories. Stories I am discontinuing:**

(**temporarily**) Fred and George's Ultimate Prank Off War

If I Could Fly

CJ's Big Betrayal

Fireside Stories

(**temporarily**) Mistakenly Broken

_**Also, ze time haz come for ze big annozement.**_

_**Unnatural Happenings at Tower Prep**_

Shall be cotinuzed!

HAZAHHH!

Sorry. Felt like using a cool voice to tell an AWESTRUCKIN' ANNOUNCEMENT! YEAH

Well, for me to continue it, I gottta rewatch it. And since CN discontinued it, I am SO FRUSTRATED!

What we need to do is… Nah I can't make yah guys do that. Well, I've already wrote a thing in the forums telling them they should comtinue some shows. If you could do that, it would be AWESOME!

Just saying.

So, another thing. I AWESTRUKIN' LUV YOU GUYS! 3 I don't go on often, but now that it's FEBRUARY VACATION, I can upload more! OH YEAH! Even though I'll lose my beta reader privilege (I think) I'll be okay. (I was crying when I wrote this *TEAR*) So, all of you who have read this, put this on your profile

**()_()**

**(='O'=)**

**(")_(") I was apart of llcop6456's AWESOMEST ANNOUNCEMENT**

LOL! That was funny. If you want, you can put that on… just sayin'. LOL

So..

Toodelz.

xD


	11. I have a (happy?) announcement

Hey guys! Long time, no… uh… talk through screen? I don't know…. Well. I told you guys (and gals) that I would be editing all of my stories and like republishing or something… Yeah well… I'm not quite into writing as much as I used to be… I'm really into cartooning and comics now. And video games. But after getting lots of email report things that kept saying "_ has added (insert story name here) to their favorites," I remembered, "OMG I COMPLETELY FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EDITING EVERYTHING!" As you can see, I forget things a lot. And I mean A LOT…. So I had this idea…. What if I let _you _write a version of any of my stories? (I'm SOOO creative…) But then… I do want to let you guys to be able to take one of my stories and you can take it and do whatever you want with it, now that I'm not on this as much….

So, I want to let you guys take my story (title if you want) and continue it. Now I'm not saying I'll stop doing this entirely, I just won't do it as often. If you do want to take a story, PM me (I think that's what you call it still… maybe not) and if I say yes, please put like "original fanfic by: ForestLoverGreen" or something like that…

I have to go guys, because I'm actually supposed to be working on an abacus project while I'm actually sitting in an EXTREMELY freezing basement with my dog walking over my keyboard…. So… BAI!

(Toodelz. :D)


End file.
